


A Happy Family

by FanfictionFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One or two OCs, but only one of them matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Running from a wedding, Lance finds Keith, the man he truly loves, and the two run away from all their problems, growing a family for themselves, and trying to mend broken relationships.





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Plz read the ending note it's p important

Heartbeat fast, breaths coming out ragged and quick. The sky above him was grey, and for a fact he knew it would begin to rain sometime soon, no question. If not that then snow. After all it was mid December. Winter weddings were the most romantic she insisted. They were beautiful, with the snow and the cold whether. Her dress was thick and large enough to keep her warm, and guests were smart enough to dress all the same. Did any of that matter in this moment, though? After all Lance wasn’t there. No. Not at the wedding. Well he was at the wedding, but, as he stood at the altar, watching Allura in all her beauty making her way, he stared. Then he thought. Next thing he knew he ran. 

Grass crunched under his feet, and he could hear people running after him. Marco, Veronica, mom, dad, Allura, Shiro . . . all of them. None of them mattered, though, as much as the male he saw seated in his car, windows up and gun to his head. Though when he looked through the windshield, violet eyes landed on Lance, and he paused. Lance stood, staring back, taking deep breaths before glancing behind him, at the hill he’d run down. At the top stood Allura in her dress, surrounded by his family as well as hers, but he didn’t care. Soon blue eyes were looking back to the car, begging. 

It felt like hours passed when the door opened, Keith getting out and motioning for Lance to enter. He gave a smile and a breathless laugh before entering, buckling his seatbelt and only really relaxing when they were driving away. Away from the problems he had been facing. Away from his family, friends, and the supposed to be bride. Away from the people who told him Keith was a phase, and that love between them wasn’t real, but rather the two were overthinking the friendship they’ve had since they were teenagers. Now the two drove forward, towards a future of them. A future where they wouldn’t need to be questioned or judged. A happy one. 

A tap on his shoulder distracted Lance from the thoughts, and when he glanced over Keith was holding out a can of beer. Without a word he took it, the aluminum cold against his hand as he snapped it open. “To us.” He said, raising it and glancing at Keith with a smile, taking a long drink before setting it in the cup holder. Of course Keith had joined him, but they knew better than to drink and drive, so he toasted with a bottle of water instead. 

“You should sleep. It’s a long drive.” Keith smiled at him for a second before his eyes fell back onto the road, and as much as Lance wanted to argue with that he found he was unable to do it. Instead he let his body slump against the seat, eyes closing, though he didn’t fall asleep before loosening the tie and undoing a few buttons of the undershirt. They were going to drive a long ways away, and they were going to make a new life filled with nothing but love and happiness. A small house for them and a kid, in a small neighborhood that would provide hopefully friends and happiness. 

A phone was going off. Keith’s, definitely, since Lance had left his back at the church. Lance tried to give the impression of sleep, and it seemed to work because soon Keith was answering it. “Shiro.” He said, voice slightly monotone. Lance couldn’t blame him for being mad at his brother. After all, he had sided with Allura, who didn’t even really love Lance and was mostly marrying him for the sanity of her father. She used him, and Shiro sided with her. “He’s with me, and I’m not bringing him back.” Silence. That was the sucky thing about Keith’s phone, that it was too quiet to hear Shiro’s end. “No Shiro I -” Silence. “You don’t -” Silence. “Shut up! HE wasn’t happy. It don’t care what’s going on the only ones who saw it was me and Rachel. If anyone in his family deserves to talk to him it’s her.” 

The conversation carried on more or less on the same lines for another five minutes before Keith hung up with an angry huff. When he set the phone down Lance felt him reach over and set a soft hand onto his thigh, in a way to assure them both that this is where they were. Not just one of them, but both of them. Safe. Leaving. Running away to a place for only them. 

And they were going to be happy. 

\-----

“I know it isn’t the biggest or the best.” Keith spoke as he entered the house, moving to the side so Lance could enter. “But it’s the best my dad had to offer.” Their house was provided by Keith’s dad, who was the only other one - added onto his mother, of course - who seemed to think the two males were actually in love (“I know what love looks like,” Krolia has said, violet eyes that matched Keith’s eyes perfectly looking from Lance to Keith then back again. “This is true love.”), and both were beyond eager to help. When they had stopped to grab something to eat, Keith had called his dad while Lance ordered their food. The man had told them about a home he owned in Colorado, which was far enough from people in Texas for them.

Lance gave a small smile as he looked around. The furniture was old, kind of dusty just like everything else. The place needed a few fixes and a good scrubbing, and it was too small to hold many more than just them and possible one child if they were to stay forever. His eyes scanned around once more before he turned to Keith, wrapping his arms around the male’s neck and planting a light kiss onto his cheek. “It’s perfect.” He whispered, leaning his head onto one of Keith’s shoulders, eyes closing. 

An arm snaked around Lance’s waist as they stood, both just looking around and taking in the home. Their home. “It’s gonna be even more perfect when we make it for us. Dad said it’s ours if we want it.” Keith said after a minute, eyes landing back onto Lance, smile on his face. It took a second for Lance to actually take in the words, and when he did he was laughing from joy because this wasn’t just a home. They weren’t just staying the night here. It wasn’t a situation where, when they woke in the morning, they would have to leave. No this was their home. For them. “I assume that means you want it?” He asked, and Lance only replied with a nod, now throwing both arms tightly around the male. 

Their home. 

\-----

Days turned to weeks, then months, and soon the two had been happily together for five years. They still lived in a small house, but rather than the old brown wood that was chipped with some holes in it, and now instead fixed up, clean, and colored in reds and blues. Pictures of them hung on the walls in the living room, and the furniture was newer than what they arrived to. What was once dusty, old, and (again) filled with holes was now slightly faded sofas that they had bought at a garage sale, with other pieces of unmatching furniture. They didn’t care, though, because it screamed them. 

That wasn’t the biggest difference in the home, though. No the biggest one was that John’s (Keith’s father) old study was turned into a bedroom. A baby room, then a room for a five year old girl. Reina, changing in look every now and then because Reina loved the changes they made. Bed to the right, left; dressers that were painted in many layers, chipped to red, blue, pink, right to the old brown wood that it had been; stuffed animals on the floor, on the bed, shoved on a shelf with her books. 

“Daddy!” She yelled as Keith walked in from work, running to the man and jumping into his open arms. Despite the fact Reina was covered in flour and other various ingredients from heping Lance cook their dinner in the kitchen. Her long, black hair was shoved in a bun, though was still messy with white streaks. Her clothes (pajamas, luckily) were practically ruined until one of them got busy with laundry because despite the princess apron they got her she refused to wear one.

Lance followed her out not too long after, leaning to plant a light kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Welcome home, my dear.” He smiled wide as he took Reina, setting her on the ground. “Wash. Daddy will help me finish dinner baby.” Reina gave a light huff but nodded, running down the small, thin hallway and up the steps that led to the bathroom and bedrooms upstairs. When she was gone he turned to Keith and planted another kiss onto him, this time on his lips. “Did Hunk agree to this weekend? It’s not a must, but I dunno if I’m ready for them to meet her.” 

This weekend was the first time Lance was agreeing to meet with his whole family. Usually Rachel would drive to them, telling Lance how much she missed him and how much his parents wished that he would just come home, but she knew better than to expect it. Their last visit with her was three weeks ago, and it was the time Lance had finally given a sigh and agreed to meet with the rest of the McClains. She had been so happy, a smile that matched Lance’s (twins) perfectly. She promised they would be nice, and soon was off back home to tell them he would see the once. For the first time in five years. 

“He agreed, but he and Shay really think Reina should at least meet them once. If this is the only time that you will agree to see them, then-”

“No.” Lance interrupted with a frown, glaring at his husband. “No they are not to meet her this time. I don’t know how they are or if they’re going to be good and behave like Rachel promised. I mean come on Keith can we really trust them?” 

And he had a point. They were good people when it came to some things. Most things, actually, but they couldn’t even see how unhappy his son had been with that woman. They failed to see the bags under his eyes he worked so hard to get rid of. Failed to see the fact that she wasn’t even in love with him. Yes, at one point, Lance loved Allura. The two were the definition of highschool sweethearts, but that ended, and his parents failed to accept it. So did hers. Both of them would have been miserable, and both would have ended up having affairs or even, possibly, dead. They were good people when it came to most things, but the happiness of their children was not one of them. 

Keith sighed and stepped forward, wrapping both arms around Lance’s waist and lightly kissing his cheek. “We should let them meet her. If this is the only time we see them, it should be the only time she sees them, too. Besides they can’t touch her as long as we keep eyes on all of them, and if they do take her then we have every right as legal parents to call the authorities on them. And Rachel would make sure to return her in the end. We have three people to watch her and them.” Convincing Lance about things regarding family took a lot, and he would always get anxious over it. 

It seemed like a full minute passed before the other fell into the touch, head falling onto Keith’s shoulder as he gave a light huff and a small nod. Keith was right. They had eyes and ears, and they would make sure she doesn’t go in a room alone with any of his family members other than his twin. If they did make an attempt to escape with their daughter, then they would make sure to call the police as well as Rachel, Hunk, Shay, and Pidge. Hell maybe even Shiro because he and Keith had made up a long time ago thanks to their parents. They said that brother’s shouldn’t fight, and they had to make up. 

Besides Reina deserved to meet her grandparents as well as her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Her friends at school used to always talk about their family, grandparents and all, but Reina was always out of the conversation. All she really provided was her uncle Shiro and his husband, Adam, as well as two grandparents. Other than that she didn’t know anyone. They all told her she should have another set of grandparents because ‘you have two daddies, right?’ but she just shrugged and said she didn’t know. When asked later that night Lance had gone to bed early, unable to tell her why exactly he wasn’t speaking with anyone from his side, and Keith had to come in after she’d gone to bed and hold him as he cried. 

Reina could be heard making her way down the steps, humming a small tune. Once she was down she made a fake gagging sound her her dads, but soon was giggling and pulling on Lance’s pant leg. He laughed and bent down, lifting her and motioning for Keith to follow them into their small kitchen. “So, Rei, daddy and I were talking and we were thinking that maybe we could do something this weekend with you? Do you have plans?” Lance asked, knowing full well his daughter didn’t. After all she was only five, so any plans she did have would have been made by either him or Keith. Asking her was more of a thing they did. It helped her prepare for real questions like that, and she would be ready to answer them.   
She made a face like she was considering, then looked at Lance. “I need to ask daddy something. Secret.” Lance smiled and let her down, watching as she ran to Keith and tugged his shirt until he squatted to her height. The two whispered for a small moment, and when she looked at Lance she smiled. “Daddy says yes.” She said with an official nod, causing both men to smile. 

“That’s great then, sweetie. Cause we were thinking of letting you see my family. Not just aunt Rachel” Lance said with a smile, turning to the counter to continue his earlier activity of cooking their dinner for tonight. “Our family.” He added on after a second, glancing back at Reina and Keith. Both had matching smile, Reina’s so big he swore it covered her whole face and Keith with one so bright he swore it lit up the world - his world. “They want to come this weekend, and I think they would love to meet you.” 

A light squeal came from the small girl as she nodded, hands clapping a little as she grabbed Keith’s hand, forcing him to stand and dance around the room with her. Lance gave a light laugh before he was dragged to join by Keith, and soon the three were dancing around the room. They only stopped when the oven beeped, causing Lance to break away and Keith was soon having Reina help him set their small table in the dining room. As they set up, Reina listed off things she wanted to do with her grandparents as well as things she wanted to do with all of her aunts and uncles that were surely to come along. 

This would be one long weekend. 

\-----

The week was too short for Lance’s liking, zooming by like a car on the freeway, but here he was on Saturday morning fixing his hair as Keith braided Reina’s. He glanced at the other and hoped for a smile of encouragement. Of course he wasn’t disappointed, receiving a smile from both of them and returning it without a beat of hesitation. That all changed when a doorbell rang, and Lance’s head snapped to look out their bedroom door. Just down the stairs and through the door was his family. Parents. Everyone that wasn’t /just/ Rachel, but, of course, Rachel too. She would never leave Lance hanging alone in a situation like this even if he wasn’t actually alone, but he needed her and she knew that. 

With a deep breath he gave them both small kisses. “Stay until I get you, okay?” He said, hugging both of them extra tight. That was their gameplan. First Lance would go down and talk to them, catch up or whatever else he needed to do while Keith and Reina stayed upstairs, doing each other’s hair for a little while. Then, when he felt like they were ready, Lance was going to call down Keith and Reina. Both would come down at the same time, and they would all meet each other in a proper way. If any of them showed any sign of rudeness or something of the line Keith would take Reina outside while Lance and Rachel confronted their family. 

Not a bad plan. 

He finally let go and received two good luck kisses before heading down the stairs and to the front door. He placed his hand on the knob, took a breath, and swung it open. There they stood: the McClain family. All of them were packed onto the small porch, and soon Lance was moving out of the way and letting Rachel lead the to the living room. No one spoke a word at first. Instead they packed into the living room, his parents on the loveseat, Veronica, Luis, and Luis’s wife on the couch, Rachel and Marco on the arms of the couch, and three small children seated on the floor, all of them not seemed too far off from Reina’s age. They all looked around, at the photos hanging up. Some were of just Keith and Lance - like their wedding day as well as when Keith purposed - and others were of the whole family. 

Whole being Lance, Reina, and Keith. His mother had seemed to see one because she let out a sob, standing and reaching for one of Lance’s favorites. It was the day they had adopted Reina. It was from birth, her birth parents deciding they weren’t ready and not even wanting to see her before she was handed off to Keith and Lance. The picture was of the three of them at home in her new bedroom, taken by Hunk. Reina was still cradled in a blanket, laying in Keith’s arms as he held her. Lance was beside him allowing the baby to hold his finger, smile on his face and head leaned onto Keith’s shoulder. 

Her hand reached for it, and soon she was holding it in her hand as though it were a diamond. “She’s . . . yours?” She asked after a minute, looking at Lance with tears in her eyes. The sight broke his heart just a little. Maybe Rachel was telling the truth. His parents truly hadn’t meant anything they did or said, and missed Lance beyond belief. 

“Yes.” He whispered, wiping some of the tears that streamed down his face. “Keith and I decided we wanted a daughter, and her parents weren’t ready for the responsibility. She’s five now.” Lance stepped to a small fireplace they had, lifting a more recent photo off the wall carefully before stepping over to his mother and handing her the framed picture. It was one of Reina’s fifth birthday party, chocolate cake and blue frosting from her Frozen cake all over her face. When she handed it back he handed it to his father before turning back to her, stepping closer and hugging her tight. 

The surprise that followed was obvious. Not just in her, but the whole room that seemed to have fallen quiet. After a moment she was wrapping her arms back around Lance, squeezing him as tight as she possible could. Everyone joined in slowly after that: his father, Rachel, Veronica, Luis and his wife and kids, and Marco. It lasted ten minutes before they all pulled away and sat down, everyone apologizing to Lance. Yeah he wouldn’t completely trust them yet, but they were building it up right now and that’s really what matters.   
When he and Rachel thought everyone else seemed ready, Lance stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs to call down his new family. 

\-----

Everything had went far smoother than the three originally thought. As soon as Reina was down the steps she saw Lance’s niece and nephews she was off to show them her room, excited to have family members her own age. The four kids had gone upstairs squealing in joy. While they went upstairs the adults sat back in the living room, Keith the new addition to them and sitting beside Lance on the loveseat now, his parents having sat on the couch and others scattered in the room. Lance’s hands ran over Keith’s braid, trying not to mess it up as they talked about this and that. 

They told Lance of Allura, who had seemed to learn from Lance that she couldn’t hide true love from her parents and live miserable for her whole life. In the end she had looked her father in the eyes and said she was in love with Lotor (no shocker there - the two were a perfect fit), and they planned on being married by next spring. She apparently hoped for Lance to come at least for a minute so they could catch up and be friends, to which he told his family he would be there for sure. 

Lance told his family about new friends he’s met here and what he and Keith are currently doing. Keith working at an auto shop not too far while Lance taught the kindergarten class in the school a few blocks down. That’s where he had met Pidge who teaches high school science, and Keith had gone to a bakery that was only a block away from work to get Lance a present, which is where he had met Hunk. The four easily became friends. 

Keith told Lance’s parents about his proposal, causing Lance to blush and laugh, showing the ring to his family. It was only a year after they had arrived here, but they both knew that there wasn’t a doubt in the relationship. They wanted to be together. No doubts about it. Keith ended up popping the question before Lance as the two were out for dinner one year after Lance had gotten in that car and drove away with Keith. It had been perfect. Nothing was flashy about it, just a small speech that was followed by tears, a yes, cheers, and a free dessert. “That’s actually why I proposed,” Keith joked, snorting as he grabbed Lance’s hand softly. “That cake they had was good but expensive.”

“Yeah he totally didn’t do it because he’s so deeply in love with me and everything I do.” Lance laughed when Keith reached over to playfully hit his shoulder. 

“Shut up you snore in your sleep. I am definitely not in love with that part.” 

“Oh but he is.” 

The family stared at the small banter before laughing, and soon conversation was flowing just as it was before. They ended up talking for three hours before Lance offered to cook, to which his mother and father said no. For the first time in years they would go to a restaurant as a whole family. It wasn’t often they ate out, so Keith and Lance didn’t complain. Instead Lance ran up and got the kids, telling them they were getting ready to go for dinner. All of the children ran out excited, going to their mother and father to help tie shoes as Reina did the same, latching onto Lance’s pants and chanting ‘chicken nuggets! chicken nuggets!’ and, of course, that got the other kids to do the same. 

And since no one wanted to fight that they went to McDonalds,

\-----

Finally the weekend passed and the McClain family left, leaving Lance, Keith, and Reina back to their own devices. Luckily it was a holiday on Monday, so they didn’t have to go to school or work. Lance laid in bed, rolling over softly as the sun rose and shone through the window. His blue eyes fell on a gorgeous sight: Keith asleep, a small line of drool coming down from the corner of his mouth, one arm above his head as the other laid between them. A small laugh came from Lance as he moved a strand of hair from Keith’s face. 

That seemed to wake the male up, nose wrinkling a little as he opened his violet colored eyes and sleepily stared at Lance. “Morning sunshine.” Lance whispered, and in response Keith only hummed and closed his eyes. Soon he was reaching over and yanking Lance closer, arms wrapping around him and face shoved into his chest. 

“Day off. Go back to sleep.” He grumbled to Lance, holding him tight and causing the male to laugh. A light knock on the door told him that he wasn’t the only one awake, and when he said come in Reina was in the room and on the bed in an instant. She didn’t waste a minute before jumping onto Keith, causing the man to let out a small ‘oof’ as she laid on him. One of his arms let go of Lance to wrap around her so she didn’t end up rolling off, and soon he was adjusting to lay on his back so she could lay on his stomach. 

Reina stared at him with big blue eyes, head resting on her arms as she stared at Keith. Without so much as a word she lifted her head, stuck out her tongue, and blew a raspberry at him. She gave a small giggle afterwards, now attempting to roll off but being trapped by both of his arms. “You cannot get away with that this time young one. I am exhausted, and I’m pretty sure papi is gonna leave me to go shower or something soon so I need someone else to hug while I sleep.” Keith said before looking at Lance with a fake pout. 

Lance just stared back with a blank expression before smiling and giving a light laugh, laying on his back and opening his arms. Both seeing it as an invitation, Keith let of of Reina so she cough crawl onto Lance instead, making sure she left Keith room to snuggle up to him, head resting on the left side of Lance’s chest while her head rested on his shoulder. “Lazy day then? I know you two have been dying to have an excuse to lay down and do nothing. But someone is gonna have to get food sometime soon so we don’t starve . . .”

Both looked at each other before scrambling off Lance, now going back to the original position of her on Keith. “Not it.” They said in unison, giving Lance equally big and innocent smiles. He snorted before standing, giving them light kisses on their heads before heading downstairs for food and drinks. 

A lazy day was what they needed, and it’s what they got.

Nothing but movies (mostly Disney) and some lame cartoons followed by naps. They ate junk food (bad parenting, but so what? it was just one day, and she usually eats all her vegetables) and drank soda. No one really left the bed unless they had to use the bathroom or someone knocked on the door. It was just a family day. 

Their family day. 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Reina is a character made by my friend, and we would appreciate no one stealing her from us. She’s the daughter of Keith and Lance (whether it be adopted or one of them helped conceive her). 
> 
> Ah yes an unsatisfying ending to a fic that once had a strong potential. Did ya like it? 
> 
> And in no way do I actually think of Lance’s family like this. Honestly they would support and love their son, and their behavior and other things are fully for plot reasons and none other. The same adds onto Shiro and Allura’s behaviors.


End file.
